Kingdom Hearts: The 6 Keys to the Light
by Ruby1996
Summary: After the battle in "Birth by Sleep" King Mickey seeing he needed more keybladers to protect the worlds from the darkness trained six new keybladers under his wing the previous years before the events of "Kingdom Hearts". These six will go off and discover the secrets of both light and darkness for their quest ahead! Story on hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Oath**

* * *

_The powerful bond between friends is one of most cherished feelings a human can have…_

_It can bring both a strong heart and a darken soul…_

_It can either enlighten a heart or enslave it in darkness…_

_But if the bond is powerful enough it can achieve new heights of success…_

_But the bond between these unsuspecting friends will create new wonders to all the worlds far and wide…_

* * *

_**~One year after the events of Birth by Sleep~**_

"Help! Someone help me please!"

I ran desperately with all my might and didn't stop, I was told not to stop, to not to give in. That's what my mother last told me before being eaten by those monsters. I could barely see anything through the thick and blinding rain in the night sky of Traverse Town it was like a heavy mist blocking my sight and as I ran down the dastardly streets every few seconds I would turn around and see those monsters still on the run after me.

Their beady glowing yellow eyes were all I could see through the wall of rain, they moved so quickly I could barely keep a distance between them. As they chased me I could literally feel my heart beat through my shirt and go up my throat. I was breathing exhaustingly and my feet burned from running for so long, while I desperately screamed hoping someone would come and rescue me. I pleaded across the city for someone's help but no one showed…they were all cowards.

Ever since these monsters have come to town everyone began to shelter themselves from others, only helping themselves even if death was the penalty for the other. And everyone use to be so neighborly in this city, people would be so kind to one another as if they were family but it seems that everyone's true personality was shown once these monsters attack revealing that they were all only two-faced cowards!

As I ran and screamed from the top of my lungs I could notice from the corner of my eye that from nearby buildings few people were actually looking at me as I ran down the streets being chased. They were all just staring as if I was some kind of side show attraction and when I glanced back at them with tears rolling down me face, my eyes filled with sorrow and despair just praying for just a little hope that I would be saved. They would either quickly close their blinds in their windows or walk away.

That filled my heart with pure hatred for these people; I was just a kid, a kid running for his dear life. And they just watched me! They were watching me get killed! I finally cut a quick corner down an alley way only practically tripping against the slippery streets but sadly found that a steel fence was blocking my path to go any further. I gripped onto the fence painfully desperately trying to climb my way out but seemed it was too late; the beady eyed creatures had already caught up and surrounded me.

I backed away from them the best way I could still breathing heavily, my fingers dug deep into the fence and my heart racing a beat per millisecond. Tears poured down my face and I was frozen in complete fear, this was the same image I saw just minutes ago while with my now deceased mother.

We were walking home from the super market a little late at night because she had worked extra hours at the factory and didn't have time to get the ingredients for dinner. She promised that tonight's meal was going to be special she was going to make her famous pasta; it was my favorite meal for her to make. But as we were on our way home these black creatures came from the corner of the night and attacked us, my mother guarded me as long as she could but soon collapsed.

Seeing her on the ground lifeless I became paralyzed in fear and went to her side hoping that someone would come and help us. I wished this wasn't happening and that she was going to be okay and we would go back home happily as we always did. But fate seemed to always have a twist to it and would never give a person a peaceful life without some kind of pain.

The creatures got closer and closer towards me moving in the most unorthodox manner, I clutched me eyes powerfully and with no conscious behind me actions I charged at the creatures with my small fists balled up ready to launch a punch. While running towards them I could hear the sound of my mother's dying voice, her last words she gave me just rerun in my mind.

"_Advent…please swear to me you'll live…" she told me, "promise that…you'll continue to fight…and not lose your heart…"_

I promised her, I gave her my word that I would live on and gave an oath that I would fight and never lose my heart to the darkness! Suddenly rethinking our last and final promise to one another, within my mind a flash of bright, yellowish-white light awakened, I felt something just surge through me, a new power awakening. As if I was reborn with a special gift.

I reopened my eyes and was surprised finding myself behind the monsters with a blade of some kind in my hands. I was purely shocked to see the blade it was just marvelous to lay eyes on, it sparkled bright with white star like sparkles and its bright shine echoed throughout the city. The blade's shaft's design was in the form of a heart and its handle beard two angelic wings as if the angel from above hand crafted the weapon themselves.

As I turned around I found that the monsters were all disappearing into clouds of smoke and vanished into the rain, and that's when I realized that I now had a purpose in life. This blade gave us a chance, a chance to finally fight back against the monsters and restore peace back to Traverse Town, but I was still a child at the time and was afraid of everything that transpired around me. The monsters, my mother's death, and the awakening of my newly found weapon.

Once there was no sight of any monsters I fell to my knees crying horribly, I could hardly breathe wailing out in tears so loudly along with the rainy night sky. I dropped the new weapon onto the city streets and whipped my tearful face only wishing that I had obtained this blade sooner I would have been able to save me mother. Sadness, regret, and disgrace these were all the emotions that transpired in me that very night.

But this little scuffle I knew was just the beginning of something new and that I had a larger goal in life rather than the one that I held on to.

* * *

_**~Two more years after the events of Birth by Sleeps~**_

A couple of years passed since that fateful night in Traverse Town when a small boy was given the honorable weapon to defeat the Heartless in his world. Over time more and more worlds were consumed by darkness just as Traverse Town was going to be years ago if it wasn't for the young boy, survivors from other worlds resided in Traverse Town as refugees and helped save this new found world from darkness so it could not share the same fate as theirs.

A resistance was soon created with a group of fighters from all different worlds to protect Traverse from the darkness. In the first district of Traverse two young boys were training while many people around town watched, the taller teen with dark brown hair and black jacket using his specified gun blade slashed his weapon towards his younger opponent only to be blocked by his silver-white blade. The younger teen had dark brown skin and short black hair; his fierce brown eyes staring at his older opponent swiped his blade away from the gun blade and kicked the senior fighter in the chest.

The brown haired teenager staggered back but lashed at the dark skinned fighter swinging another powerful slash from his blade, the two swords clashed leaving sparks as they collided.

"Whoo! Way to go Leon! Advent!" cheered an energetic girl sitting on one of ledges watching the sparring match.

An older girl standing beside the cheerful female giggled, "I see you're getting into the spirit, Yuffie."

Yuffie looked no more than 12 years of age, her pale skinned shined against the afternoon hue of the sunset while her color scheme with her violet eyes matched perfectly with her short black hair.

"Well duh Aerith, me "The Great Ninja Yuffie" loves to watch these two spar." the pre-teen gestured.

Aerith giggled once more, "You never change do you Yuffie." Aerith was a few years older than Yuffie; Aerith's hair was long and styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face while her emerald green eyes glimmered watching as Advent and Leon's battle progressed.

Both Advent and Leon's blades were grazing against one another, sparks flying as they struggled against one another. Advent swiping his blade away from Leon's gun blade punched the older teen in the chest sending Leon tumbling against the ground. Quickly Leon got his footing back at the right time and slide across the streets of District 1 dust flying past his foot, using his second mechanism in his blade Leon casted and fired several fireballs towards the dark skinned youngster.

Advent awaited the several fireballs that were directed towards him, four were casted in all and with his shining white blade the dark skinned fighter was able to slice down and disintegrate each fireball in his way. Leon grinned placing his blade back into his fighting position.

"I'm impressed Advent, you've gotten better over the years." Leon complemented.

Advent smiled getting in his own swordsman pose, since that fateful day two years ago when he unlocked the power to control this special weapon Advent have gone through some training of his own. Once Leon and the other arrived to Traverse Town they all made a group called "the Traverse Town Protection Club" where they protect any resident that were being attacked by any creatures in town.

Over the passing years they have made incredible progress exterminating more than 1/3 of the monsters appearing in town. Advent was proud of what he was doing and only urged to get stronger and protect the town that he once loved and cared so deeply about. And to make his deceased mother proud to never given to the darkness, that was an oath he made and would never forget.

"Well I'm no slacker like Yuffie." Advent commented.

"Hey I heard that!" screamed the young ninja from afar.

And as the two swordsmen continued their struggling sparring match, just a few blocks from where they were fighting a knock came to the door of a small accessory shop.

"I'm coming!" groaned a groggy voice from inside.

Coming out of the shop answering the door was a middle aged man who was chewing on a tooth pick in his mouth, he had short platinum blonde hair and eyes colored ocean blue but looked tired and weary looking like he just woke up from a very comfortable nap.

"Yeah who is it?" the older man groaned.

Looking down the blonde haired man noticed a small child wearing a single black leather coat with a hood covering its head and was plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle.

"Are you Cid?" the voice asked obviously sounding like a young girl.

"Depends who's asking."

"I am on a mission from King Mickey, ruler of Disney Castle with a summons." the girl told handing Cid a note with a recognizable sealing of Mickey himself.

Cid grabbed and opened the letter skimming through it as the girl waited for the old man to finish, within minutes Cid face turned from bored and groggy to stun and excited.

"You can't be serious." he said slapping himself in the forehead.

"Yes King Mickey wishes for him to come to Disney Castle immediately." the girl informed.

Cid sighed, "Just who are you?"

The small girl removed her hoodie revealing her smooth caramel skin with bright brown glimmering eyes. Along with silky short brown hair and bang that barely covered her left eye. The girl gave Cid a bright beautiful smile and giggled lightly.

"My name is Lluvia, can I speak to Advent please?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chosen**

**Advent P.O.V**

* * *

It was a warm and soothing afternoon in Traverse Town this evening, as usual Leon and I were doing our daily training session as Yuffie and Aerith watched us battle along with a few of town people. We trained diligently everyday practicing our swordsmanship to destroy any of those monsters in town, this had became our job since creating the club years ago. We've been doing a decent job recently destroying several of the monsters in town over the passing years, the residents are beginning to open up more from their protective shells and become neighborly just as I remembered all those years ago.

But my memory will never deteriorate from that fateful night, that my community sacrificed the lives of their neighbors to protect themselves. I still despise the majority of people in this world but I only keep protecting it so I will never see my home world become engulfed in darkness and tarnish the promise I made to my mother. Leon and the others have helped me out a ton over the years, without them I don't think I would have been still breathing to this day.

Leon and I were at a stand point in the middle of District 1, the people of Traverse were watching us as we exchanged blow for blow. Sitting on a ledge I noticed Yuffie and Aerith watching us cheering us on as we battled and on the other side across from us watching was our leader to our club, Zack Fair and our second-in-command Cloud Strife. They were both incredible swordsman and lead us in battle when battling the monsters in town.

I admired them both and saw them as older brothers I never had, they were so heroic and brave when in battle and helped us any way possible whether we were on a mission or handling a normal life consisting situation. I could see both of them seeing as we proceeded in battle, today I wanted to impress them, to show them my years of training were actually accomplishing something. Leon rushed my once more with his admirable gun blade, he swing a fury of swings and ended it with a frontal jab, I blocked each of his attacks and countered his jab leaning my back backwards just barely avoiding the sword's point by just an inch.

But instantly as I came my way back up I froze hearing the sound of his second mechanism of his gun blade activate firing and engulfing me in several of his fireballs. I groaned feeling momentary burns collide with my entire being but swung my blade in a complete and quick circle extinguishing the flames on my body in the process. As I finished my circler spin attack I was stunned to see Leon already following up his attack punching me in my stomach and sending me tumbling on the ground with a kick to the chin.

I groaned dropping my blade and holding my stomach in pain, again I was caught off guard. But it was to be expected Leon was an ace swordsman but it agitated me that I was so easily struck with ease. Still holding my bruised stomach I saw Leon staring at me from above his poker face unreadable as always. I staggered to grab my blade but to my surprise Leon grabbed my wrist and gave me a smirk.

"Heh, I think training is over for today." Leon told.

I sighed from both agitation and relief, these training methods usually ended more brutal than this so I was relieved to know we ended earlier than usual but still a bit upset that we couldn't keep going. But not wanting to show my grief from the lower hour training session, I scoffed at Leon with a smirk and slowly got back on my feet.

"You just didn't want me to get payback for that punch." I told.

Leon chuckled, "And if I did?"

"Then you're a little…" I continued until a punched on the top of my head, I grimaced holding my pain filled skull knowing exactly who did it. "Geez Tifa what was that for?!"

I turned around seeing Tifa holding her fist angrily while glaring at me with a powerful displeasure. Tifa was one of the oldest in our club, she had pale skin and long, roughly waist-length beautiful brown hair and cold rust colored eyes at least they were always cold when she looked at me. She was wearing a tight white tank top and black leather sweatpants along with pure black sneakers. She irritated me so much with her bossy attitude telling me what to do all the time but I enjoyed it at the same time knowing she was only looking for my well-being. I always see her as an older sister.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Cursing should not be words used in your vocabulary!" she yelled.

I groaned still rubbing my head, "But I didn't say anything!"

"Okay that's enough you too!" screamed Zack walking over towards us along with Cloud while Yuffie and Aerith weren't too far behind.

"Wow Advent you sure did take a beating!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Oh shut up! You lousy ninja!" I argued.

"Lousy! The "Great Ninja Yuffie" is the best ninja around!"

"Yeah and is a total pain in my…" I said but turned seeing Tifa give me another furious glare that started making me sweat bullets nervously. "Rear! I was going to say rear!" I quickly stated.

Aerith giggled, "I'm so glad we're all getting along with each other today."

"Same here," Zack sighed scratching his black spiked hair, "You did well today Advent, Leon you two both really improved."

"But I still lost!" I screamed angrily.

"I doesn't matter who wins or lose as long as you can feel your skills bettering." Cloud stated.

I sighed, "Yeah…yeah…"

Picking my blade from off the ground, within a bright, yellowish-white light the blade vanished leaving only sparkles behind. It's strange but since that night I obtained this sword I can summon and un-summon it within my will, I don't know where it goes or how I'm even possible of doing this but it was awesome that I didn't need to hang on to it all the time.

"Hey! Guys!" a voice screamed.

We all turned around to find that Cid was outside his shop looking at us screaming his old head off.

"What is it Cid?" asked Zack screaming back.

"I need you all to come here immediately; we have a visitor here with a summons!" Cid yelled walking back into his accessory store.

We each looked at each other puzzled including that more than half of us didn't even know what a summons was; at least I definitely didn't know what a summons meant. But still went along with the group and walked into Cid's shop, once we were all present in his store we all noticed that beside Cid was a kid with a black leather hoodie over its head.

"So what is it Cid?" asked Leon.

"And who's this kid?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa slapped Yuffie's arm, "Don't be rude Yuffie!"

"Hello everyone." the newcomer greeted us, it was plainly obvious that it was a girl but something about her voice interested me. It sounded so docile and clear as well as sweet and pleasurable. "I am here to talk to the one named Advent." she continued to speak.

If it wasn't for my a dark brown skin I'm almost certain you would have saw me blushing, I could feel my eyes widen when I heard me name spoken from her beautiful voice and my body shook.

"Advent?" asked Zack, "Yo bro, you know this girl?"

All I could do was shake my head back and forth and blush even harder when her hoodie turned towards me knowing she was looking at me.

"Well this is Advent," Tifa told pointing towards me, "and what business do you want with him?" she asked.

"My master Mickey would like him to enroll and to be trained in the art of the keyblade."

"Keyblade?" asked Leon, "The heck is that?"

"Sorry," she responded, "but the rest I can only speak to Advent…alone."

"A-alone…" I silently spoke. Unbelievable she wants to speak to me alone, if her voice sounded this sweet and beautiful I only wondered how she looked under that hood. It would be ashame if she was ugly. I was so deep in thought thinking of her that I didn't even notice that the room was dead silent and everyone was just staring at one another wanting to decide whether this girl was trusting or not.

"Oh come on you little brat!" Yuffie argued, "Whatever you can say to Advent you can say to us!"

"No Yuffie," Cid interrupted, "He must speak with her alone."

"But why!" Yuffie argued, "What's so important about this keyblade training!"

"It's something that can save not only Traverse Town but also our old home world Radiant Garden! Now shut up and let's leave for them to discuss this manner!" Cid snapped.

Everyone was silent once again; it felt extremely awkward to stand here with the entire vibe in the room turning from bad to worse. I looked around seeing everyone uneasy of the situation not knowing whether to put their faith in Cid and trust that this girl could actually help them out in their future endeavors of saving their former world. Zack and the others since I met them always talked about their former world Radiant Garden, saying that it was one of the most beautiful places you could see. That is… until it was invaded by those black monsters and engulfed it into total darkness; they have been destroying these monsters here at Traverse Town so that another world would never have to go through what they did losing everything to the darkness.

The room continued to stay quiet until Zack spoke out executing the silence, "Okay we're going Cid, no need to lose your head." the teen laughed.

"Zack…" I said looking at the black haired swordsman walking out the shop.

"If this girl came to Advent to help bring back our world then I can put my complete trust in her." Zack explained, "Now are the rest of you coming or what?"

"Yeah." Cloud said following his best friend.

"Wait up Cloud!" Tifa shouted.

"You know you need to loosen up cranky-legged old man!" Yuffie screamed running out the shop.

"What did you say?!" Cid yelled chasing her.

I saw Leon follow shortly afterwards along with Aerith as always giggling closing the shop door behind her. Now it was just the two of us, my heart was beating a pump per millisecond, I never felt this way before. My body shook and eyes dilated seeing the girl walk closer towards me, my palms began to sweat and knees buckled. Once she was a mere few feet away from where I was standing she unraveled her hood revealing her clear caramel skin coloring along with her soft oval shaped face. She had incredible deep brown set-eyes that glistened reminiscing the sight of two tigereye gems along with multiple thin eye lashes.

Her brown hair flowed magnificently through the air as she removed her hood going down to her neck while a bang was shown barely covering her eyes. Seeing her face paralyzed me completely, this girl was just something out of an indescribable dream. Never in my life would I have guessed to meet such a beautiful girl like herself and she wanted to meet me alone… Before she spoke I saw her scan my body up and down as if she was examining for something and giggled softly once finished.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"N-nothing," she told me, "so your Advent Turner right?"

I groaned lowly, I hated my last name it was my dead beat father's name that left my mother after I was born. He is the only person that I wouldn't mind leaving for dead by those grottoes monsters. "I'd rather be just called Advent."

"Okay Advent, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay."

"Alright for one do you have the power to summon a keyblade?" she asked.

"Keyblade? What's that?"

She began to laugh a bit, "You're kidding me right?"

"Um…no, I really don't know what a keyblade is."

The girl sighed lightly and pulled her arm out. "Here this is a keyblade." Holding out her palm a bright purple and black light shined engulfing the room in its incredible visual effects, I closed my eyes tightly until the light faded and in shock I found summoned in her newly tightened grip was a light purple and black sword. It was incredible to see, it was like looking through a mirror, her blade looked exactly like my sword but…how was she able to summon a blade just like mine.

"This is a keyblade." she explained holding out her sword in all of its marvelous beauty.

"H-how…" I stammered, "How are you able to summon a blade like mine!"

I pulled my arm out and instantly just like her I summoned my own blade that enveloped the room with a white and yellow light.

"Because I'm a keyblade wielder too."

"What's a keyblade wielder and what is a keyblade?" I asked again. So many questions sufficed through my skull, all of these things she was saying were just making me more confused than ever.

"Wow…you really are stupid." she commented.

"Hey you can't call me stupid for things I never heard of before!" I argued.

She giggled lightly, "Okay that's fair, alright a keyblade is a weapon that is used for both the light and darkness." she explained, "And a person who uses a keyblade is called a keyblade wielder."

I nodded my head and looked at my sword known as a "keyblade", "So why me? Why do I have a keyblade?"

"Only the keyblade can choose its wielder, usually you'll have to go through a ritual to gain the power to use a keyblade and is rare that it comes to a person randomly.

"Then why do we have a keyblade to begin with? What's the purpose of owning a keyblade?"

I could tell that she was getting irritated by my banter of random questions as I saw her sigh agitatedly, "You ask too many questions," she told, "I don't know the total facts of the keyblade's purpose you're going to have to ask my master."

"And he is?"

"He's the king of Disney Castle and one of few left keyblade masters!" she yelled, "Look I'm here to give you this letter my master wrote for you."

Reaching into her pocket she handed me a compact letter, it looked pretty fancy having its own sealing.

"What's this for?" I asked her.

Again she groaned over my many questions and shot me a glare more threatening than Tifa, "Just read it and I'll be back tomorrow for your answer."

"My answer, what's going on?!"

It looked like she finally got fed up with my questions, unsummoning her keyblade and placing her hood over her head.

"Read the letter first and you'll understand what I mean. I'll be back tomorrow to see if you accepted our invitation."

As she was getting ready to leave walking past me to the front door I couldn't help but ask her one more question.

"Hey I never got your name!" I proclaimed loudly. I felt kinda embarrassed when screaming out to her, my voice sounded so needy and desperate it even cracked a bit from my nervousness around her. She turned around placing her hand on the door knob and giggled an angelic chime.

"My name is Lluvia; it was nice meeting you Advent."

And with that she opened the front door to leave only for Zack and the others who were obviously ease dropping to topple onto the floor. I face palmed myself embarrassed while she walked over the group of my noisy friends.

"Nice friends you got there." Lluvia lastly said walking down the streets of Traverse.

From the noise in the background I could hear Zack and the others argue as they got off the floor of the accessory shop, but I didn't pay them any mind or attention but stared back at the letter that Lluvia gave me just minutes ago. What was so important about me and learning to use my sword that I just found out was called a "Keyblade". There were so many things that were being hid from me and all of my answers were probably going to be told within this special letter. Was a ready for all of this?

* * *

**Hey everyone Ruby here, if some of you are confused of what is going on within the time range of the story here is a little explanation:**

**It was a year after the event of "Birth by Sleep" when Advent awakened the keyblade and two more years passed as he continued to protect Traverse Town with Leon and the others. So it's been a total of three years since "Birth by Sleep". And here a simple bio of the characters that appeared in this chapter and their ages, I will do this for every chapter with their bio changing as they take certain events in the story.**

* * *

**Advent Turner: **_**A boy chosen by the Keyblade, a mysterious weapon.**__**Not too long ago after his witnessing his mother's death Advent unlocked the power to control the keyblade. Since that night he has protected Traverse Town with his friends. He was encountered by a mysterious girl named Hanna and was given a letter to become a keyblade wielder in training. Will he accept her offer?**_

_**Age 7: When he unlocked the keyblade.**_

_**Age 9: Is now presently this age.**_

* * *

**Lluvia: **_**A mysterious girl that approached Advent with an invitation to become a keyblade wielder in training under the influence of her Master King Mickey, ruler of Disney Castle. Nothing much is known about her other than she has a short temper and is too a keyblade user like Advent. **_

_**Age 8**_

* * *

**Zack Fair**_**: Leader of **__**the "Traverse Town Protection Club", he is a powerful and outspoken swordsman that Advent looks up to as an older brother.**__** Zack is the few refugees that came to Traverse Town after his world was completely taken over by darkness. **_

_**Age 18**_

* * *

**Cloud Strife: **_**Best friend of Zack Fair and is second in command of the **__****__**"Traverse Town Protection Club"**_, he too is a strong swordsman but is more of the silent type compared to the others._** Cloud is the few refugees that came to Traverse Town after his world was completely taken over by darkness.**_

_**Age: 16**_

* * *

**Squall (Leon) Leonhart: **_**A member of the, and training partner of Advent Turner. Leon is the few refugees that came to Traverse Town after his world was completely taken over by darkness. He fights alongside Advent and the others to protect Traverse Town from darkness and figure out a way to return back to their home world.**_

_**Age: 18**_

* * *

**Tifa Lockhart: **_**A member of the**__****__**"Traverse Town Protection Club"**_, and portrayed older sister to young Advent. Tifa is the few refugees that came to Traverse Town after his world was completely taken over by darkness. She is headstrong and polite and is a bit on the bossy side and hits Advent when it comes to him using immature and fowl language.

_**Age: 16**_

* * *

**Yuffie ****Kisaragi: **_**A member of the**__****__**"Traverse Town Protection Club"**_, and _**is the few refugees that came to Traverse Town after his world was completely taken over by darkness. Yuffie is a hyper active and out spoken ninja girl is always proclaim herself as the "**__**Great Ninja Yuffie". She is usually the**__**immature and annoying one in their little group but always seems to have her heart in the right place.**_

_**Age: 11**_

* * *

**Aerith Gainsborough: **_**A member of the**__****__**"Traverse Town Protection Club"**_, and is the few refugees that came to Traverse Town after his world was completely taken over by darkness._**Aerith is always seen giggle and is taken to brighten up a conversation and make others feel better when depressed, seems to be more of the motherly figure within the group. **_

_**Age: 17**_

* * *

**Cid Highwind: A member of the ****__****"Traverse Town Protection Club"**, _**and is the few refugees that came to Traverse Town after his world was completely taken over by darkness. Cid is much older than the rest of the crew and is not much of fighter like he use to. Now he works at an accessory shop and handles the team with whereabouts of monsters attacking the town and useful items and weapons.**_

_**Age: 35**_


End file.
